American Horror Story: Rubber Man
"Rubber Man" is the eighth episode of season one of the anthology series American Horror Story. The episode was directed by Miguel Arteta with a script written by series co-creator Ryan Murphy. The episode first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 23rd, 2011 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * This episode is available on disc two of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Production code number: 1ATS07. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * Actor Denis O'Hare is credited in this episode, but does not actually make an appearance. * Actress Jessica Lange is credited in this episode, but does not actually make an appearance. This is the only episode of the series during Lange's tenure on the show, that she does not make an appearance. * Actress Kate Mara is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Zachary Quinto is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Sam Gros is credited as Samantha Gros in this episode. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Miguel Arteta. * This is the third episode of American Horror Story written by Ryan Murphy. He previously wrote "Home Invasion". His next episode is "The Origins of Monstrosity". * Actor Riley Schmidt is uncredited for his participation in this episode. He played the role of the Rubber Man in the scenes where Evan Peters or Zachary Quinto were not seen wearing the outfit. * This is the fifth appearance of Luke. He appeared last in "Open House". He appears next in "Spooky Little Girl". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Marcy: I wasn't here when he came back to visit. Did you tell him your ghost story? Maybe he laughed and you bit the man's head off. * Vivien Harmon: Excuse me, Marcy. I'm not crazy, I'm just pregnant. .... * Vivien Harmon: My mind is playing tricks on me Moira. I am literally seeing things. .... * Marcy: Oh lord. Moira, how about a calming cup of tea for Mrs. Harmon? * Vivien Harmon : Don't patronize me, Marcy. In fact, there is someone who wants my husband, who wants my life. * Marcy: You know, cousin Helen went paranoid when she was pregnant with her second. She imagined the stuffed animals in the nursery dancing to some dreadful African drumbeat. She thought they were enacting voodoo on her. We got her hormones straightened out, and she was right back on the happy track in no time. .... * Peggy: Look, Pat's obviously got some interests that he doesn't feel free sharing with you. * Chad Warwick: Ugh! * Peggy: Now, if you don't want to end up sharing him, then you need to make a preemptive strike. * Chad Warwick: What do you mean? * Peggy: I mean you have to fight. Pat's a great guy, Chad, worth fighting for. And if that means you have to fight with a cat-o'-nine-tails and some titty clamps, then brother, you better gear up. .... * Chad Warwick: Why are you being such an asshole? This turns you on. I know it does. * Patrick: Seriously, Chad, depressing sex is even more depressing when you try so hard. .... * Moira O'Hara: You want them to find you? * Tate Langdon: I'm open to suggestions. * Moira O'Hara: I think you should get over your compulsive need to please the ladies of this house. * Tate Langdon: I think I have mommy issues. You know a good therapist? See also External Links * * * * * * "Rubber Man" at the AHS Wiki References ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:Miguel Arteta Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Bradley Buecker Category:Dante Di Loreto Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Tim Minear Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Jessica Sharzer Category:Chip Vucelich Category:James Wong Category:Dylan McDermott Category:Connie Britton Category:Evan Peters Category:Taissa Farmiga Category:Kate Mara Category:Zachary Quinto Category:Frances Conroy Category:Lily Rabe Category:Teddy Sears Category:Christine Estabrook Category:Kathleen Rose Perkins Category:Richard Short Category:Azura Skye Category:Kyle Davis Category:Eric Close Category:Morris Chestnut Category:Sam Gros Category:Tom Jourden Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified